like sparks
by swanfrost
Summary: Kaminari and Bakugo get caught in a sudden storm. Kirishima brings them home. [urban magic au: quirks but no heroes.]


a/n: a sappy, indulgent bakukirikami. this is an urban magic au, so there are quirks but no heroes!

 **like sparks**

"Goddamn it," Bakugou snarls, "Do you _really_ have to make a thunderstorm right at this fucking moment?"

Unbothered by Bakugou's sudden outburst, Kaminari reclines lazily on the park bench and bites into his popsicle. "It's friggin hot, man," he says, casting a sideways glance at Bakugou, who looks like he is contemplating murder. "Also, you know that I don't _make_ thunderstorms, they just like, gather around me. It's not my fault. Besides, wouldn't you like a little rain?"

A snarl rips from Bakugou's throat. "We are an hour's bus ride away from home, without any umbrellas, and out of cash because you decided you wanted to eat ice cream!"

Bakugou's palms have begun to smoke out of irritation, wisps of fire flicking through his fingers. Unfortunately, this means that his ice cream begins to melt, sticky cream dripping out of the cone and onto his arm.

Ignoring Bakugou's string of curses, Kaminari just laughs. "Where's your sense of adventure, Bakugou? Your youthful energy? Haven't you ever wanted to just sit in the rain and enjoy life?"

Sparks of electricity, sunshine yellow but sharp as a knife, dance up Kaminari's arm. Dark gray clouds have begun to gather in the sky above, and a blessed breeze blows through, cutting away at the relentless sunshine and heat Kaminari had suffered through all day. With all the anger of a drenched housecat, Bakugou lifts his head and glares at the approaching storm clouds. He's acting like the rain has already started, Kaminari thinks, even though there is only thick humidity in the air and the taste of storm lingering on the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck you," Bakugou growls, but slumps back anyways and viciously attacks his ice cream instead of Kaminari, which Kaminari is quite thankful for.

"Hey, look at it this way," Kaminari says brightly, cocking a cheeky finger-gun at a sullen Bakugou, sparks flying off his fingertips, "We probably have like, half an hour before it actually starts raining, so we can head over to the bus stop and call Kirishima to pick us up."

In the distance, there is a low rumble of thunder, and lightning flashes white against the rapidly darkening sky. Bakugou curls his lip in apparent disgust but finishes his ice cream anyways with surprisingly little complaint.

* * *

The bus stop is a twenty minutes' walk from the park, and Kaminari spends every second of it trying to taser Bakugou, because _payback for stealing my fries earlier_ , while Bakugou spends every second of it trying, unsuccessfully and without much vigor, to blow him up. The most notable incident occurs about ten minutes into their walk, when Bakugou trips over a tree root and misses Kaminari's face, instead sending a parking meter up in flames.

It takes Kaminari about five minutes to stop laughing his head off as Bakugou frantically tries to stamp out the fire, because he's a broke college student and hasn't got the money to pay for bail. In the end, the two of them quickly slink away before they can catch the attention of any police.

When they finally reach the bus stop, Bakugo glumly brushes away the dirt and soot smear across his arms. It is distinctly muggier now, humidity pressing down thickly on bare skin. Mid-step, Kaminari suddenly feels a shift in the air and rushes to duck under the shelter of the bus stop. Bakugou, on the other hand, doesn't seem to notice anything.

"The things I do for you," Kaminari gripes, lunging forward to grab the collar of Bakugou's shirt. The boy twists around, an insult already flying off the tip of this tongue, but Kaminari jerks and pulls Bakugou underneath the overhang.

The moment Bakugou's feet land on the ground, the skies open up.

Dumbstruck, Bakugou freezes. Now, as his ears are filled with the relentless pound of rain against glass, he barely hears Kaminari's _I told you so._

"See?" Kaminari says smugly, crossing his arms in a victory stance. "I just saved you and your water-hating ass from being drenched to the bone. Where's my thanks? Hmm?"

"Shut up," Bakugou scowls, but without much bite. Already, his hands are steaming slightly, white wisps of smoke dissipating into the air as droplets of stray raindrops catch on the edges of his palms. Clicking his tongue in irritation, Bakugou wipes his palms on his shorts without much thought.

"Hurry up and call Kirishima," he says instead. "Let's get out of this goddamn rain."

"Yessir," Kaminari replies, deftly dodging the tiny fireball Bakugou explodes in his direction.

* * *

When Kirishima finally pulls up ten minutes later, lightly honking the horn of their ratty old van with custom splatter-paint and too many bumper stickers, Kaminari cheers. The humidity has made his hair spike up more than usual, and random sparks of static electricity crackle whenever he runs his fingers through his hair.

Kirishima always says he thinks it's cute, but that's because Kirishima's quirk protects him against any particularly nasty zaps. Kaminari is only a little jealous – his quirk can't even shield him against his _own_ quirk.

"I call shotgun!" Kaminari whoops, bounding out of the bus stop and to the passenger's side seat. Thankfully, the distance is small, but when he opens the door, a big cardboard box blocks his intended path. Kirishima's even stretched the seatbelt over it.

When Kaminari sticks his head in to glare, Kirishima grins sheepishly. "Sorry," he says, "I was just leaving the store when you called."

Gruffly, Bakugou shuffles after Kaminari, grimacing at the relentless downpour. Shirt soaked through and hair plastered across his forehead, the boy looks close to murderous. "Get in the damn car," he complains, "I'm drowning out here."

But Kaminaru and Kirishima both know that Bakugou's _murder_ face is merely code for _mildly irritated_ , so Kaminaru just laughs. "Yes, yes," he says, before pulling open the side door and sliding into the backseat. "Patience, darling."

Before Bakugou can retort, Kirishima honks the horn again. "Yes, darling, but really, let's get going," Kirishima calls out, "Unless you'd like to stand in the rain and argue?"

"I hate both of you," Bakugou grumbles, but he follows Kaminari into the car anyways. Although the tips of his ears are quite red, both Kaminari and Kirishima pretend not to notice. Once Bakugou is seated, Kirishima tosses back two hand towels.

"You're the best," Kaminari crows, and proceeds to scrub his hair like there's no tomorrow. Bakugou elects for the calmer option and wipes his hands first.

Kirishima grins at them from the rearview mirror and pulls away from the curb. "Thanks," he coos. "I try."

Evidently deciding that he was as dry as he was going to get, Kaminari folds the towel and sets it next to him. For a moment, he watches the water run across the car windows, droplets coalescing together into small pools, shimmering at the edges. Kaminari doesn't notice the way Bakugou's eyes fixate on his profile, the way his expression almost softens, the way his shoulders relax, tension and stress bleeding out slowly. Then, Kaminari yawns, and Bakugou looks away – and ends up catching Kirishima's gaze in the rearview mirror. He simply gives Bakugou a cryptic smile.

"I'm so tired," Kaminari grumbles; thunderstorms always act like a sugar rush for him. One moment, he feels like he has enough energy to do anything and everything there is to do. The next, he's ready to pass out for the next five years.

Bakugou rolls his eyes. "Then sleep. We have time until we get home."

"Ok," Kaminari says, and promptly leans his head against Bakugou's shoulder. "Wake me up when we get there."

* * *

By the time Kirishima pulls into the parking lot of their apartment suite, the rain has stopped, the storm clouds thinning slightly to let the sunlight through, sunbeams streaking through the sky like translucent pillars.

With an gentleness that Bakugou would _swear_ he didn't have, he lightly taps Kaminari.

"We're here," he says as Kirishima cuts the engine. "Stop drooling on my shoulder."

This is, of course, Bakugou-speak for _I love you_ , so Kirishima only smiles as Kaminari stirs awake, blinking against the sudden light.

" 'Kay," Kaminari mumbles, stumbling out of the van. Bakugou and Kirishima join him a few moments later, Bakugou holding, despite his complaints, the big cardboard box. Kirishima is impressively carrying about ten bags of groceries all by himself.

"Heads up!" Kirishima yells, startling Kaminari into waking up completely. Something silver flashes through the air, and Kaminari is fumbling to catch the keys Kirishima had just tossed him.

Holding up the keys in victory, Kaminari laughs, soft electricity sparking from his fingertips. "Let's go home," he says. "Let's go home."


End file.
